Napieria
The Empire of Napieria is a small tropical nation in The South Pacific, characterized by its liberal government and bizarre cultural traditions. Geography Napieria is small, encompassing only about 8900 square miles, but with almost 7,000 miles of coastline. The nation consists of two small islands, the northern island, called New Caithness or Te Motu a Marama (The Island of the Moon), and the southern island, called New Lothian or Te Motu a Whetu (The Island of the Star). The Empire of Napieria also includes the small island nation of Levenax. History Settlement The land that is now Napieria was originally inhabited by natives of Maori extraction. They called the place “''Hou Hawaiki''.” It is theorized that they arrived on the island approximately 100 years prior to Alexander I’s arrival, and thrived in the fertile tropical setting. Alexander Francis Nigel Markovia Beregrade Napier, and his seventeen ships bearing young Scottish settlers, arrived in Hou Hawaiki, and settled in an unpopulated area. They shortly came in contact with the Maori natives, however, and developed a brisk economic and cultural trade with them. Soon, the newly crowned Alexander was facing a dilemma, as his settlers wished to expand their settlements into Maori territory, and the Maori insisted that only those of Maori blood use their land. Alexander traveled to see the Maori ariki (chief) Te Tika, to discuss the matter diplomatically. Upon arriving at their settlement, he was met on the road by a fearsome Maori warrior, who aggressively gestured at Alexander. Undeterred, Alexander stared him in the eye, and the warrior, as was their custom, gave him an offering of peace. The fern frond is now enshrined in the Napieria Cultural museum in Kilmahew. After several days and nights in their whare runanga, conferring with Te Tika, it was decided that Alexander, who had no family, would marry the chief’s only child, his daughter Aroha, who became Queen Aroha. Alexander promised the Maori people an equal say in governmental policies, an unrestricted citizenship in his kingdom, and promised that the Maori people would not meet with violence from the Scottish settlers. Early challenges The Scottish settlers were warily accepted by the Maori people, though there were a few instances of violence. Alexander set laws in place which punished violence or unfairness based on cultural identity, race, religion, sexual orientation, or gender quite harshly, and, after a few examples were set, the two cultures began to meld into one. Haggis Blight However, the Scottish soon found things quite difficult, as the sheep they brought from Scotland had difficulty adapting to the tropical island’s plantlife, which damaged their stomachs, rendering them useless for haggis. The Haggis Blight that followed rendered the Scottish settlers completely helpless. To their credit, the Maori natives provided the Scottish with other sources of nourishment, and found grasses the sheep could tolerate, ending the blight after only one year. Badger attacks Unfortunately, the Scottish had accidentally transported a number of badgers in the hold of their ships, which escaped out into the countryside and proceeded to do great damage to the tropical ecosystem. The Badgers grew quite large, and even began attacking lone individuals traveling on Napieria’s isolated roads. The situation was quite dire. King Alexander I then issued a bounty on Badger pelts, causing the settlers and Maori alike to hunt them to extinction. The Lennox Empire A prince of the Royal House of Napieria, Prince Lennox Napier, had eyes upon the throne, but, given his place in the line of succession, such an advance in position would have been extremely unlikely under normal conditions. Prince Lennox spent many years working in politics, and gaining the supprot of various military and religious leaders in Napieria, after which, he made his bid for the throne. Such bid came in the form of a violent coup. Using his position to gain access to the Royal Grounds at Merchiston, Prince Lennox swept through with a small military force.After a brief stalemate when King King Alexander Taonga Napier (Alexander II) and those loyal to him barricaded themselves in their chambers, they were ultimately defeated and Prince Lennox crowned himself King of Napieria, granting enormous power to the military and religious leaders who helped to propel him to this position. During that coup, Prince Alexander Taonga Francis Napier, the rightful heir to the throne had been sailing on his private ship, when it was attacked by the rebel forces. Prince Alexander was thrown overboard and lost at sea. The reign of King Lennox the Pretender lasted for five years, which was marked by frequent and bloody protests, the widespread use of kidnapping and torture to attempt to quell civil unrest, and the ceding of large amounts of power to military and religious leaders. During this time, King Lennox issued an order to invade The Levenax (a neighboring island kingdom from which his mother's family hailed) as they, too, underwent a civil crisis. The Kingdom of Levenax was handily defeated and annexed to Napieria, and King Lennox I crowned himself Emperor Lennox I. Then, as suddenly as it began, the Lennox Emperorship fell apart, as news swept through the nation that Prince Alexander Taonga Francis Napier had returned to reclaim the throne. Military forces swept through the nation, attempting to find and capture or kill the Prince, but they were unsuccessful in doing so. Prince Alexander, who had survived being lost at sea, had organized a civilian force of rebels, and placed them in key positions at Merchiston and Kilmahew, and those agents struck simultaneously on October 21, when they poisoned a large number of the political leaders of Napieria, those former military and religious leaders who had helped propel Prince Lennox to the throne, and those who had collaborated with them after the coup. With a single stroke, Emperor Lennox and most of his followers were slain. Prince Alexander taonga Francis Napier solemnly strode to the marae at Napier Castle, where loyal followers crowned him Emperor of Napieria and Lennox, restoring the rightful monarch. Eperor Alexander III's reign has been marked by attempts to restore laws, culture, and other facets that were destroyed by the disastrous reign of Emperor Lennox I. Government The information in this section will be updated when more current information is available. Napieria is a constitutional monarchy, consisting of two branches: a legislative and judicial branch, called Parliament, and the executive branch, the monarch. Parliament Parliament is divided into two houses: the House of Laws, and the House of Justice. House of Laws The House of Laws consists of elected representatives (styled “Lords”). The Lords are elected by a geographically defined electorate, nominated from among that areas inhabitants, and designated to represent their interests. A Lord is elected for life, but his mandate can be revoked by a vote of no confidence, or he can be legally impeached if his behaviour is illegal or unethical. Any Lord may propose new legislation. Enacting legislation is a four-part process which includes proposal, scrutiny, debate, and vote. To propose legislation, the Lord must draft a law, and bring it before a majority session (51% of Lords must be present) for consideration. The law is then subject to scrutiny. The Lords will elect from within a commission to study the impact of the law, appointing a Justice, and civilian experts if necessary. There is a three-year time limit on scrutiny, after which time it automatically passes into the debate phase. Proponents suggest that this prevents the killing of laws by deadlocking them in scrutiny, but detractors suggest that it allows incompletely studied bills to pass into debate. Once in the debate phase, a proposed law undergoes a prolonged discussion among Lords as to whether the law will be beneficial. Civilians may attend, and (if they can cite expert status in the area) even testify. It is at this phase that any petitions which lead to proposal of the legislation or which oppose it are brought before the House. Debate continues until all scheduled testifiers have had equal opportunity to speak, and then the issue is tabled for one month for consideration by each Lord. After one month’s consideration, the Lords gather to vote. A vote may not occur without a quorum. A Law may be passed with a simple majority, but changes to the Constitution require a three-fourths majority. Laws must then be ratified by the King. The House of Laws also retains the authority to declare war. House of Justice Napieria’s House of Justice is its governing body which ensures that laws passed are followed. The House of Justice consists of, from the top down, a House Court, which is the ultimate arbiter of legal disputes, failing all others. Each region has a County Court, which sees mainly appeals from lower courts. Each City has a City Court. Judges are elected from the populace. Judges for Regional or the House court are selected from among the judges of lower courts by the House of Laws, and appointed (or not) by the King. The Emperor The monarch of Napieria is styled its Emperor. The Emperor exists not only as figurehead of the state, but as chief of its peoples and as chief executive officer of its government. Among the Emperor’s authorities are the right to ratify or veto a law, the ability to confer national honors (see fons honorum below) upon citizens, the right to declare national holidays or periods of mourning, and exemption from taxes. The King also serves as commander of the Nation’s military. Succession Succession of the Emperor (or Empress) is hereditary, and goes from monarch to their eldest legitimate son or daughter. Should the emperor expire without issue, the crown passes to his next closest relative (brother or sister) or their children (nieces or nephews), then to cousins, in order of closest relation. In the event that the entire Napier dynasty expires, the monarchy passes back into the family of the Maori Ariki. Coronation The emperor of Napieria is installed in an elaborate ceremony at his marae in Napier Castle, a process which includes feasting and haka dancing, as well as a ceremonial placing of the crown upon his head while seated upon the Napieria Coronation Seat – elaborately carved from a rooted tree (therefore immovable, and connected to the land), and under an open hole in the ceiling (therefore exposed to the sky). The ceremony takes place regardless of weather concerns (with the exception of extreme weather possibly harmful to attendees). Fons Honorum The Emperor of Napieria is considered a fons honorum, with the ability to confer titles of nobility upon noteworthy citizens. Some titles of nobility are hereditary or semi-hereditary, while most are not, and all titles are conferred at the Emperor’s discretion. All titles may be revoked by the Emperor at his discretion. = Titles and Honors = Most titles are nominative only, and are the equivalent to other nations’ medals and commendations. Titles and privileges are as follows: * Duke – the title of Duke is granted to a citizen who shows great loyalty in service to the country, in the face of pressing danger or extreme hardship. It is the nation’s highest honor, and confers upon its bearer the right to speak at any debate in Parliament, an excuse from taxation, and a grant of property. The title is not hereditary, but the heir to a Duke is granted the title of Marquess, in perpetuity. * Marquess - the title of Marquess is hereditary, and confers ownership of a grant of land (see Duke, above), and the authority to speak at Parliamentary debates, if desired. The title of Marquess is hereditary, conferred upon the oldest offspring of any holder upon his death. * Earl - the title of Earl is granted upon being elected to Parliament, and confers upon its bearer the authority to propose, debate, and vote upon legislation concerning the country. Receiving the title is a part of the investiture to Parliament. The title is not hereditary. * Viscount – Nominative only, granted for being elected to regional government. The title is not hereditary. * Laird – Nominative only, granted for being elected to local government. The title is not hereditary. * Knight – Nominative only, granted for military officership. The title is not hereditary. Principality and municipal government Napieria is divided into “Counties” over which a Viscount, elected from the populace, governs. Each County has its own house of Laws, and its own Court, with members of both houses being elected from the general populace as well. Cities are governed by elected leaders called “Lairds,” which is the equivalent of a mayor. Each city has a “Town Council” which functions as a House of Laws that can set city policy, and each city has its own court as well. Foreign relations and military Napieria currently enjoys good relations with its neighbors, although those relations are sometimes stressed by Napieria’s bizarre policies, such as making a fictional animal, the dragon, a protected species. Napieria is protected by a strong military. All citizens are conscripted into the military upon graduation from high school or age 20, whichever is sooner. A citizen may apply to serve in a civil service capacity if they are a pacifist. A citizen may apply to defer conscription until after college if the citizen’s course of study would provide them with an increased ability to serve (in a capacity as officer). Citizens are conscripted for a term of four years of service. Cities The largest city, and its national capital, is Kilmahew, which is also where Alexander I’s ships originally set down. Its smallest city is the fully-enclosed and self-sustaining Castle Napier, which overlooks Kilmahew from the nearby mountains. Both of these are on the island of new Lothian, along with four smaller villages. The Island of New Caithness holds the cities of Dunwick, Merchiston, and DunDornie which are situated around the base of Ben Roamaunga (literally “tall mountain”). Economy Napieria’s currency is the Quatloo. The Quatloo was designed by Alexander I’s niece Janine, and consists of a cheaply-made plastic disk imprinted with a dragon on one side, and a currency denomination on the other, encircled by a serrated ridge, like a checkers piece. The value of a Quatloo was arbitrarily set at the value of one hour of manual labor. Napieria’s government has issued a complex and byzantine manual to businesses on computing wages in the Quatloo system, taking into account skill and educational levels. Despite this bizarre and admittedly arbitrary monetary system, Napieria has a functioning economy, with industry centering on Door-to-Door Insurance sales, Book Publishing and Arms Manufacturing. Another large industry is sheep herding, which provides sub-industries in wool and haggis. Transportation Automobiles are by and large frowned upon in Napieria. On New Caithness, transportation between cities is largely by monorail, with some roads capable of bearing automotive travel. Within cities and towns, however, transportation is accomplished via horse-drawn carts, or small electric vehicles. The Segway is ubiquitous. Some travel from city to city is accomplished by ferrys which encircle the island, bearing the majority of cargo transfer. On the smaller island of New Lothian, land transport is almost entirely via horse-drawn cart. Society Demographics Ethnicity and race Napieria enjoys a mildly diverse population. Approximately 40% of the settlers self-identify as “white,” with 30% mixed Maori-Scottish descent. 15% of the population self-identify as “Maori.” The remaining 15% are comprised largely of citizens of Asian, Indian, Polynesian, or American Indian descent. Napieria has recently opened its borders to those of refugee status, allowing for an influx of African, Asian, and Middle Eastern immigrants. Religion Napieria is officially atheist, endorsing no religion. Citizens have the freedom to worship in any way they choose that does not violate laws of the land, and the King has enacted further limitations so that no one religion may impose on the rights of any citizen to worship as he chooses. Proselytizing (on street corners, door-to-door, in advertisements in print, or transmitted through radio, television, telephone, or computers) is strictly forbidden, punishable by substantial fines. That said, a number of religions are present in Napieria. Norse Paganism and Greco-Roman Pantheon Napieria has become a haven for certain pantheistic religions. The two most notable of these, Norse Paganism and the Greco-Roman Pantheon, have enjoyed a certain popularity among certain segments of the population, having caught on while teaching English to the Maori natives, and having had to explain the meanings behind the names of the months, and days of the week. Many of the Maori developed an esteem for these ancient traditions, which has translated into a resurgence of popularity for these religions. Maori Pantheon Worship of the Maori pantheon has continued, and has gained some converts among Napierians of European extraction. Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Hindu, and Buddhism Certain segments of the population have widely varying beliefs, including some of the largest belief systems outside of Napieria. Certain of these suffer under Napieria’s anti-proselytizing laws, while others thrive. Education Education is compulsory for all of Napieria’s children, starting with the age of 1 year. Preschool begins at the age of one. For students aged 1 to 3, it is one hour a day, comprised of one half-hour of being read to, and one half-hour of playtime while listening to classical and cultural music. For students aged 4 to 6, preschool is half a day, and consists of reading, learning alphabet and simple math, music appreciation and art, broken by periods of free play and a nap. Primary school (or “Grade School”) is typically for students aged 7 to 13. Students are grouped by skill level, not age, and thus some students can accelerate through Primary school quickly, or remain in Primary school until their abilities match those enabling them to move on. Primary school students are taught rudimentary science, math, English and Maori languages, world history, Napieria history, music and art appreciation, and physical education, and have a range of electives including a required language elective, and electives in theatre, cultural studies, and a range of other topics. Secondary School (or “High School”) is typically for children aged 14-18, although progression is determined by skill level. The range of subjects taught are similar to those in Grade school, with subject areas becoming more defined (e.g., math becomes courses in algebra, geometry, trigonometry, and calculus). Required courses for all students include home management and driving skills courses. A wide range of elective studies are available, as well as a wide array of specialized after-school activities and clubs. A student may suspend their period of conscription (see Foreign relations and military above) until after college, upon approval of the conscription authority, if their chosen field of study renders them more suitable to an officership or particular office. College is open to any citizen who has graduated high school or can pass the standardized entrance examination. Course of study extends the sciences, languages, math and social/cultural studies of High school, and offers career-preparatory courses as well as higher education preparatory courses of study. Napieria has a small system of Junior Colleges, consisting of one for every town of over 50,000 population. University is undertaken by those who wish to become professors, medical doctors, barristers, or wish to pursue a career in politics. Admission is open to all, however, who qualify. Unlike the rest of Napieria’s education system, University is not state-mandated, and must be paid for by each citizen who attends. Language and literacy Napieria has three official languages: English, Gaelic and Maori. The particular dialect of English which is most prevalent is Scots, which has heavy gaelic influences. All of these languages are taught in schools to every student, and students must learn another language of their choice. Due to its progressive education policies, illiteracy is practically nonexistent in Napieria. All children must learn to read and write, and are given standardized tests (from a randomized test bank) to qualify to graduate. Illiteracy is estimated to be at 1.7%, which is distributed among the very old, the mentally disabled, and high school non-graduates. Culture Napierian culture is rich and diverse, being a blend of Scottish and Maori cultures, with influx from some other cultures. Napieria’s national dress is the kilt, in tartan plaid, although wearers are often adorned with hei matau or hei tiki and other bone carvings. Coupled with Napierian’s tendency to adorn their bodies with Tā moko (permanent maori face and body markings), the result can be quite startling. Napierians have a peculiar musical heritage, combining Scottish bagpipe and drum bands with Maori horns like the Koauau, Nguru, and Putorino, for a sound which is alternately described as beautiful and horrific. Sports Napierians enjoy the full range of sports as available to other nations, including basketball, soccer, baseball, tennis, equestrian, and golf. Napierians also excel at Olympic types of sports, and has been petitioning for entrance into the Olympic Games. Finally, Napierians sponsor the Napieria Games, which includes a number of traditional Scottish and Maori games, combined into a large spectacle. Events include: * Footraces of varying distances * Wai, or water sports, including swimming and body surfing. * Canoe racing * Caber Toss – a traditional Scottish sport * Stone put – a traditional Scottish sport * Hammer throw – a traditional Scottish sport * Weight throw (for distance or height) – a traditional Scottish sport * Sheaf toss – a traditional Scottish sport Category:Nations